


Yes, You Idiot.

by eatreadwritesleep



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :), M/M, Merry Christmas, can't you see that Harry wants you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever, obligatory Christmas oneshot, pay attention darling, silly Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatreadwritesleep/pseuds/eatreadwritesleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he gazed upon it, everything suddenly made sense, why Harry had seemed so nervous and fidgety and down, and Louis had never been out his house and in a car faster in his entire life, but he just HAD to get to Harry NOW, to hold him close and never let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, You Idiot.

The thing was, Louis had spent his birthday without Harry, which had sucked a lot more than he’d thought it would. I mean, he’d known that Harry wouldn’t be there. PR was working harder than ever to make sure that Larry rumors were at an all time low, and what better way to mess with the fans and their beliefs than having Harry spend Louis’ birthday miles away with a model? 

Louis sighed, rolling himself out of bed Christmas morning, feeling too tired and annoyed to bother with a shower, instead quickly washing his face, brushing his teeth, and throwing on some comfy clothes, meaning a jumper and staying in his plaid pajama bottoms. He heard noises from outside the room, and froze.

What?

Stepping out of his room, he cautiously walked down the hall and down the stairs, following the sound, only to see Harry filling two mugs with tea.

“Harry!” he shouted excitedly, running to Harry while the taller of the two quickly set the kettle down to hug his boyfriend.

The two shared a chaste kiss before staying in a firm embrace, breathing each other in.

“I’m sorry I missed your birthday. I hope this makes up for it.” Harry mumbled, his voice muffled in Louis’ hair.

Louis’ brows furrowed. “What makes up for it?”

Harry looked down at him, before he seemed to get something, and shook his head, “Oh, um, the tea. So how was your birthday?” he asked hurriedly. 

Louis shrugged confusedly, before stepping back.

“I just stayed home, and the boys came over and we hung out a bit before they headed back out to go home.”

Harry nodded, looking reserved. 

“When did you get back?” Louis asked, taking in Harry’s state of dress, as in shirtless with jeans.

“Like an hour ago.” Harry replied, finishing up the tea and handing a mug to Louis.

Louis mumbled a quick thanks, taking a small sip. Lovely.

Harry watched him sip, an odd look on his face, as if he were waiting for something, nervously. Louis blinked. Harry looked away oddly, grabbing his mug.

“After this cuppa I’m gonna head out. The girls have been texting me non-stop.”

“Oh.” Harry replied, his voice sounding…oddly put out.

Louis frowned. “Did you want me to stay? I would but I haven’t been home in ages, and yesterday would have been the perfect time for us to cuddle and all that, but, you know.”

Harry shook his head, looking flustered. “No, no, it’s fine. Of course you want to go home. I’m gonna go home too, so…yea.” 

He shuffled off upstairs, his shoulders hunched in a way that had Louis really confused, because Harry was acting really strange and just seemed really…awkward and he had no idea why.

He bit his lip, sipping at his tea, loving the way the heat traveled down his throat, settling in his stomach. Harry was great at making Louis’ favorite cuppas, just like his mom. Before long, he was done, for once actually washing out the mug instead of leaving it in the sink, and then heading back upstairs to find Harry and grab his stuff.

Harry was seated on what was technically Louis’ bed, but they shared it all the time, head down, staring at the floor. Louis sat next to him, frowning.

“Harry, are you alright?” he asked softly.

Harry nodded.

“You’re not…too torn up about missing my birthday are you? Because yea, it sucked, but it wasn’t really your choice, and we both knew it was a possibility. It’s…I’m not mad at you love.”

Harry turned to look at Louis…an intense look of longing, and earnest adoration that had Louis feeling oh so very warm.

“I love you.” Harry mumbled, bringing a hand up to smooth Louis’ bed head down. 

Louis leaned into the touch.

“I love you too.”

Louis’ phone chooses at that moment to ring, very obnoxiously at that. They both jump, sharing a small laugh as Louis reaches to answer it.

“Hi Lottie!”

‘Get your ass home.’

“Okay Lottie. Happy Christmas to you too. See you there.”

He hung up, smiling at the phone.

“It’s time for me to go, and you should too. We’ve both got a ways to drive.”

Harry’s smile looked strained.

“Yea.” he mumbled. 

Louis sighed, not knowing what else to say, as it was obvious something was bugging Harry, but he couldn’t help if he wasn’t told, so he just grabbed his suitcase, tugging it downstairs. Harry grabbed his as well, the two locking up and standing outside by their cars. Harry helped Louis stuff his stuff in the trunk, before standing and watching Louis fix his stuff in his car. Phone plugged in and ipod hooked up, Louis stepped back out the car and walked over to Harry who was standing a few feet away. Thanking God for private property, he leaned up and kissed Harry, carting his hands through his curls, before putting his hands back down and trailing them under Harry shirt, lightly scratching down Harry’s back in the way he knew the boy loved, enjoying the small hitch in his breath and taking the tiny moan as an extra Christmas present. They separated with small gasps, panting lightly.

“Love you.” Louis said again.

“Love you too.” Harry replied.

He had this…look in his eye that Louis, for the life of him, couldn’t decipher. And he still didn’t look…right. Louis sighed, stepping back and into his car, giving Harry a small wave before driving off. He glanced in his rearview mirror, watching as Harry sighed, tugging slightly at his hair.

What was going on?  
.  
.  
.

The Tomlinson household was lively as always, Daisy and Phoebe running around shouting Christmas carols at the top of their lungs. Fizzy was sprawled against his lap, texting while Lottie and Louis chatted, catching up. Jay was taking food out of the oven, and Louis glanced over into the kitchen, watching her lift piping hot lasagna onto the kitchen counter.

“How’s Harry?” asked Lottie suddenly, and Louis pouted.

“He’s…off today, for some reason. He said he was fine but he didn’t look it.”

Lottie frowned. “Did you say something that might have offended him? Sometimes you do that without realizing.”

“Sometimes?” Fizzy asked sarcastically, and Louis tugged at her hair softly, making her smile.

“That’s the thing though. I’ve been thinking it over all day. He literally came home while I was asleep, I greeted him, and he’s been…not normal. He looked almost disappointed. I dunno.” Louis mumbled, getting frustrated.

Lottie opened her mouth to say more before their mom interrupted.

“Can you all help me set the table? Dinner’s about done, and after, we can do presents.”

The twins cheered, and the rest of them got up to help their mom. Louis reached up to get some glasses, his mom leaning over to kiss his cheek softly as he helped, before she froze suddenly. Louis glanced over, freezing as well at the look on her face. She looked…shocked.

“Mum?” he asked worriedly.

“Louis…” she gasped out, “What’s on your hand?”

What? His hand?

“My hand?” he asked, confusedly, before looking at his right, which was bare, and then his left…which…which was…which had…a beautiful black ring…a beautiful black ring, thick and shining with endless diamonds…and beautiful black ring, thick and shining with endless diamonds on his ring finger…

Louis knew what that meant.

He dropped the glasses in his hand.

“Oh my God.” he chocked out, stepping back and holding his hand out to get a good look at it. “Oh my God.” he repeated, his breaths coming faster and faster. 

The room spun, and Jay quickly rushed over, telling Lottie, who was standing in the kitchen with the rest of the girls, to grab a seat for him. She did quickly, and Jay guided Louis to it, where he sat, in shock.

“Oh my God…oh God…oh…this is…he…Harry…”

There was no other meaning…it had to be an engagement ring…Harry had snuck an engagement ring onto Louis’ finger while he had been freaking sleeping and…and he didn’t notice it and that’s probably why Harry seemed so nervous and fidgety and down because he didn’t freaking notice this big ass beautiful freaking ring on his ring finger oh God oh God oh God…

He had to get to Harry. He had to get to him now.

NOW.

“Why are you still here, boo? Go to him.” Jay said, eyes shining bright with tears.

“Mummy.” Louis whispered, and he was smiling, so much he literally thought his face would explode, before he grabbed her in a fierce hug and was out the door in seconds. 

The drive was a blur, so much of it spent trying not to stare at the ring instead of the road, holy crap, his boyfriend was literally the best ever, this was the best surprise ever, what an adorable asshole Harry was, and he was all Louis’ and it was just, this was so great, but he needed to be with Harry, now.

So when he finally got to the Styles-Cox household, he executed the worst parking of his entire life, half the damn car on the lawn, before he stumbled out of the car and was pressing the doorbell at least 20 times and counting. Louis was literally jumping up and down as he waited for the door to open, and it was Gemma who’d finally answered it.

She took one look at him, smirked, and stepped out of the way as Louis rushed inside, past relatives he vaguely knew and some he was more than familiar with, until he spotted Harry in the living room, laughing at something that really wasn’t important right now.

“Harry!” he actually screamed, and Harry whirled around, eyes wide as Louis literally barreled into him, sending the two of them toppling over onto the carpet roughly.

“Yes, you idiot, yes yes yes yes yes yes!” he screeched, and kissed Harry everywhere, his forehead, his cheeks, his nose.

Harry smiled, and Louis swore even the star shining brightly atop the Christmas tree in the room dimmed in comparison. He pulled Louis down, kissing him roughly, and Louis was so overwhelmed, between gasping and the ring and, Christ, Harry’s tongue.

“I’m sorry I d-oh God-didn’t see it before I’m such an idio-Harry babe-I love you so much.” he said between kisses and breaths.

Someone cleared their throat, and then Louis remembered he was seated atop Harry in the middle of his boyfriend’s crowded family room, literally sucking the guy’s face off.

Oops. 

But he literally didn’t care, couldn’t care really, instead sitting up with the brightest smile he could ever muster, and probably wouldn’t ever be able to repeat aside from his sudden upcoming wedding day.

He held his hand up for the room to see.

“We’re engaged!” he laughed excitedly, and the room burst into cheers, Anne appearing out of nowhere and gathering the two of them into a strong awkwardly positioned hug filled with love and joy and…

This was the best Christmas ever.  
.  
.  
.

Later that night, they were cuddled up in Harry’s old bedroom, Louis wrapped around Harry like a koala. He couldn’t let go, probably forever, because he was just so happy and warm and in love.

“You are quite literally the best, Harry Styles.”

“I try.” Harry giggled, his smile bright enough to act as a nightlight. 

“I can’t wait to tell the boys. I want to see them fight to be best men.” Louis added, reveling in the sound of Harry’s continuous giggles.

He pulled away from Harry, positioning himself so he could look into Harry’s eyes.

“It’s pretty cool that now I get to make you laugh like this for the rest of our lives.” Louis mumbled.

“I could say the same about your smile. I get to hold you forever…”

Harry’s hands somehow found their way behind Louis, cupping his arse.

“Touch you forever…make you come apart…” he whispered, tugging Louis forward. “I get to love you forever. And nothing makes me happier, Louis, really.”

Louis blushed, wrapping his arms around Harry as best as he could. He fiddled with the ring on his finger, the actual ring…this was real.

“Thanks for saying yes.” Harry mumbled, after a while.

“There was no other option, to be honest. I love you too much.”

Harry just held him closer.

“Happy Christmas Lou.”

Louis was so lucky.

He had the best boyfriend, no, fiancé, in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in like 20 minutes. Can you tell? I mean, with all the mistakes and all, lol.
> 
> Anyways, a VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO YOU ALL. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH, I LITERALLY CANNOT PUT IT INTO WORDS, STAY SAFE AND HAVE A BLAST! :D <33333


End file.
